What the Master Forged
by thustris
Summary: My AU where the idea of QuiGon Jinn surviving Episode 1 & training Anakin as a Jedi Knight takes root. Third Chapter now up. If you like it, please leave a review for me! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you.
1. Prelude

George Lucas owns everything where Star Wars is concerned! Also, big thanks to the webmasters over at the Official Star Wars website Database! The info provided there for free is priceless!

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn has been a Jedi Knight, the Defenders of Peace & Justice, the Champions of Wisdom & Serenity, in the Galactic Republic, for several decades. During the 60 standard years since his birth, he had never known another life than the one in which he now existed. True, he had known temptation, the lure & call, of the Dark Side of the Force during his time, all Jedi did, but his very essence had always been one of duty & self-sacrifice. The Force, the all-encompassing energy field that binds the very fabric of reality together, guides him to do this.

Should one ask him, he would say it was a hard life, but in the end, one would know one's self. And in that he did. He knew he was a proponent of the Living Force: the philosophy of the here & now engendering the ideology of approaching all things in this universe by feeling, using instinct, over thought. He knew this as clearly as a katarn knows how to hunt for food in the trees of Kashyyyk. He felt it as unerringly as a mother feels for her child.

Viewed as something of a maverick by his peers in the Jedi Order for this, he nevertheless continued on despite it. He is considered a good man by many sentients, Jedi and non-Force users alike. But even good men have enemies, and right now, at this moment, he was in the fight of his life with one of them. A fight that Qui-Gon knew would only end with the death of one of the duelists.

The enemy's name was unknown to Qui-Gon, but a title was still available to him within his mind: Sith. If the Jedi were the Defenders & Champions, then the Sith would be their mirror opposites: Conquerors & Despots. The Sith, long thought extinct by the Jedi Order, were the very advocates of self over community. Embracing passion in a way that the Jedi had forsaken, the Sith were a known threat to the forces of the Light that have spanned the eons as surely as the Force spans the stars. They were corruption personified. They were paragons of Anger, Hate, & Aggression. They were the disciples of the Dark Side of the Force.

This opponent Qui-Gon now faced epitomized all those things. He could feel the unyielding hatred resonating at him in waves from the Sith. A strike here, a parry there, as the lightsabers of both combatants clashed against each other: a lethal extension of both their wills. Traditionally a Jedi weapon favoring calmer colors for the meter-long blade, such as green-white, blue-white, or the occasional purple-white, out of a thirty centimeter long metal cylinder. The Sith, however, showed his allegiance to violence with the vibrant red-white often associated with aggression.

And the Sith was exceptionally proficient with it, despite the archaic design: two red-white blades emitted from either end of the sixty centimeter long cylinder forming a type of staff that was being expertly wielded. Had Qui-Gon been in this battle alone, he might have been struck down already. As it was his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi was by his side.

Obi-Wan's blue-white blade, added to Qui-Gon's green-white, made a dizzying display when used in tandem with each other. And in tandem they were. For so long have Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan fought side by side that they intimately knew the others lightsaber style by just feeling out with the Force for the subtleties that the other made with his movement. Should a shift in one occur, the other would most certainly follow suit.

This time was no different: as Qui-Gon dropped from Lightsaber Form V to Form I, Obi-Wan stepped up from Form I to Form III. Such they were, a master and an apprentice. Although, Qui-Gon hadn't Obi-Wan's energetic youth, he made up for it with experience. However, despite both men and their teamwork, the Sith had discipline in spades. He gave very little ground to either Jedi. If a backpedal was made on his part, it was only because the Sith had another deadly attack or counter-attack awaiting the perspiring Jedi.

Their fight had started in the hangar bay of Theed Palace on the planet of Naboo. The Jedi had been part of a strike group of Naboo soldiers under the command of the planets duly elected queen, Padme Naberrie Amidala. At the age of 14 standard years, she was already a well-loved leader by her constituents. And she was proving now, under fire, how far she was willing to go for them by taking her planet back from the invaders that had unjustly occupied it with military might. For Naboo was a peaceful planet, with no true standing military, other than a small defense force made up of palace guards, a few starfighter pilots, and a militia. With little more than that defending the world, the invading Trade Federation had quickly subdued nearly all resistance with their battle-harden droid armies.

However, as Qui-Gon knew, the Trade Federation droid armies were not his concern. They were a battle for the Gungans outside of the city of Theed. Nor was the Queen his concern either, for she was now elsewhere in the palace attempting to capture the Federation's Viceroy. And the boy he had found on Tattooine, a desert planet in the galaxy's outer rim, with a midi-chlorian count higher than the venerable Jedi Master Yoda. The boy whom Qui-Gon was convinced was the child of the prophecy. The boy who was, at this moment, flying high above Naboo's surface in a yellow starfighter in pursuit of his destiny. The boy so strong in the Force that even now, in the heat of his own battle, Qui-Gon could sense. No, he was not his concern in the slightest. Not right now. Right now the Sith was.

The fight now entered a part of the palace that was bathed in fluorescent light. Catwalks crisscrossed the vast bowels. Qui-Gon needed not look down to see that death awaited the unwary should they lose footing. Qui-Gon leapt forward from the cavern's threshold to a catwalk after the blackguard who had just made a similar motion. Obi-Wan mimicked his master by somersaulting the crevasse only to have the tattooed warrior greet them both with his wicked weapon in a cross-block as Qui-Gon went low while Obi-wan struck high.

Qui-Gon fought to drag breath into his lungs. This Sith had quickly proven to Qui-Gon on Tattooine how adept he was at the lightsaber arts. At that time, though, the warrior had only used one blade. The development of the second was what was very much on Qui-Gon's mind.

The second blade.

The second blade.

The second blade.

Qui-Gon suddenly felt a tremor in the Force. Something felt wrong. As he made ready to parry a strike, the Force spoke to him in an instant. A sudden insight became apparent: the warrior was about to feint from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan. The second blade was a feint! The instinct to parry suddenly became something else. Qui-Gon pivoted on the heel of his left foot, bringing him directly behind Obi-Wan as the Sith brought a fisted back-hand to Obi-Wan's face. With so little room between Obi-Wan and the ledge, Qui-Gon was knocked off. He plummeted a distance before landing on his feet on a catwalk below.

He looked up in time to see a crash of red-white light against blue-white. Qui-Gon quickly surmised the distance, called upon the Force, and leapt back up to the catwalk from which he had dropped. Ahead he could make out his Padawan and the warrior in black. Despite Obi-Wan's youth, as well as talent, Qui-Gon could sense his pupil tiring. Indeed, an opponent as fierce as this was truly something that could wear out even the most battle-savvy, for he could inflict twice as many strikes as a foe with a single-bladed weapon. Qui-Gon instinctively knew what he needed to do in order to catch up quickly. He called upon the Force again, and he ran toward the clashing lightsabers. As he moved, everything around him seemed to slow: the two Force-users fighting, their bright weapons, even the field generators that were activating at the end of the catwalk. Qui-Gon ran faster.

He ignited his lightsaber as he neared, the snap-hiss following the appearance of the familiar green-white blade. He was just about there when Obi-Wan received the metal mid-section of the Sith's lightsaber to the jaw. As Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan reel back from the blow, he saw the horned warrior start to bring the second blade around for a strike to the padawan's torso. Seeing no other option but a last ditch one, Qui-Gon leapt over Obi-Wan, and extended his boot heel into the bridge of the dark aggressor's nose. The warrior, taken aback, gave ground. He stumbled back just as the first field generator cast it's luminescent glow, effectively cutting off him off from is Jedi quarry.

His staff's second blade checked the force field. Satisfying himself, he deactivated his double-sided lightsaber, and glared menacingly at the two on the other side. He could see that the older of the two had assumed a kneeling position. A weakness, as far as the Sith was concerned. To kneel was to leave one's self open for attack. He then witnessed the younger emulate the master. The assassin curled his lip in derision. He started to pace, even further annoyed that these two had so far stood up to him. He'd been certain the younger was about to have been impaled on his weapon when the older had kicked him back. He felt his rage within bubble even further. He smiled an evil smile. His yellow eyes glittered dangerously as he stalked back-and-forth like a caged Corellian Sand Panther. His smile disappeared when he started to make out sounds uttering forth between the Jedi, although he couldn't make it out over the hum of the generators.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

"A little rattled, Master, but otherwise fine."

Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan both never took their eyes off of their antagonist while speaking. They both new time was short, & inattentiveness could be costly.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started, "when this field comes down in a minute, do not run in after him. He wants us to play his game. A warrior of this nature is a shadow hunter. Hunters by trade get their prey to come to them, & spring a trap at the most opportune moment. We shall wait him out. His anger may fuel his strength, but it's also a weakness that we may use to our advantage. Do you understand?"

"I believe so Master" came the reply.

As soon as it left his lips, the generator shut down, both Jedi stood, lightsabers glowing. The Sith made ready for the assault. It did not come. Both Jedi stood ready at the entrance to the corridor of field generators. Confused for a moment by the lack of the attack, the warrior called upon the Dark Side, & centered it on the younger Jedi's throat. Obi-Wan, realizing his windpipe was being crushed; he reached for his throat with his free hand. Qui-Gon, hearing his pupil start to choke, concentrated on the tendril of the force damaging the airway. He gently caused a release of the Dark Side energies.

As Obi-Wan gasped for breath, the attacker started at the two again. Obi-Wan, still recovering, flipped over the Sith, and started his attack to the rear. Qui-Gon provided ample strikes to the front. The aggressor lashed a foot out at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, having seen this from the horned Sith before, dropped his lightsaber to the plating, & grabbed the outstretched leg. The Sith, already diverted back to Qui-Gon, looked back in surprise as Obi-Wan started to pull. Qui-Gon, seeing the opportunity, lobbed the hand holding the weapon of the ensnared assassin off. The Sith, with all of his discipline suddenly disappearing, lashed out at the older Jedi with his remaining right hand. So great was his anger that he tore his foot free of Obi-Wan's grip.

Qui-Gon Jinn was now in an entirely different fight: one where the opponent had nothing to lose. And, indeed, he was right. The tattooed face showed the Jedi all he needed to know: wherever the Sith had come from, there was no going back if failure followed him. Blast after blast of Dark Side energies pummeled Qui-Gon until one so strong slammed him off his feet to the catwalk floor, lightsaber clattering into the abyss. Dazed, he looked up into the hate-filled yellow eyes. He held his breath as he expected the final blow from the warrior's boot to crush his skull. It never came.

"Stop," commanded the Padawan, "or I'll be forced to cut you down."

Both adversaries, the one prone and the one advancing on the former, looked at the Jedi with a braid down by his right ear.

"Then strike, Jedi. Strike true." Hissed the Sith as he fully turned to face the Jedi. He unleashed another barrage of energies at Obi-Wan.

Prepared after witnessing his own Master's tribulations, Obi-Wan deflected it with a shield of his own. Attack after attack came. Qui-Gon, having stood up, watched in sympathy, for he felt the anger & hate start to turn into a desperate fear. The Jedi Master had been correct about his earlier thought: there was no going back. Fear had been this Sith's path down to the Dark Side. Qui-Gon could only assume what horrors had been visited upon him during the time of his training. His pity only increased as he watched the warrior collapse out of exhaustion. He had overtaxed his powers, leaving him to tired to even stand.

"You've already lost," Qui-Gon gently intoned. "You need not fight us any longer."

"Stow your pithy words, Jedi! You know nothing." Came the hissing reply.

Obi-Wan, with weapon still active, looked on warily, but added in "We do not wish to harm you."

A laugh, as the defeated Sith held up the stump where his left hand had resided.

"It seems it's a little too late for that."

He then sighed. Obi-Wan & Qui-Gon regarded each other for a moment.

Qui-Gon took a gamble, "You know you can't go back to your people. The cost for failure among the Sith is quite high. You could come back with us. It's never too late to return to the light."

Another look of vile hatred from the broken fighter was directed toward the comment's source.

"If you knew as much about the Sith as I do, then you'd know there is no going down that path either."

Qui-Gon regarded him again with pity. He spoke true, from a certain point of view: the warrior would never get a moments rest for many years to come. Investigation after investigation, inquisition after inquisition would be at this sentient's doorstep. Mistrust would keep him separate from any who might have been his colleagues, or support structure, had he been discovered by the Jedi before the Sith. And, should he still not satisfy the council after all of their investigations & inquisitions, they might move to cut his connection to the Force. From what Qui-Gon had heard in cases in the past, this was almost as bad as going back to the Sith to face the punishment for failure, but the severance was more long term. This was the price of all that fell under the sway of the Dark Side: one day all who follow it must pay the price for all of the destruction they had wrought. He made a note to share that with Anakin when the boy returned from space.

The warrior studied Qui-Gon's face. He saw the options play across his face. He nodded at the elder Force-user, knowing what thoughts went through his head, and before either Jedi could make a move, he stepped to the ledge & flung himself off. Obi-Wan ran to the side & looked down as the warrior eventually faded from sight. A moment later a great blast of dark light erupted forth from the depths. The Padawan looked up at his master. He saw Qui-Gon's left arm across his torso, with his other grasping onto his chin & mouth, a pensive look on his face.

"Master?"

Looking at his apprentice, "I'm fine Obi-Wan. Just thinking over something."

"I understand Master."

Qui-Gon let his arms down to his side. "I'm sure you do Obi-Wan. Come. Let us return to the surface. I believe the others met with success in their goals."

Obi-Wan nodded at his master's remark & cast another glance over the side of the ledge.

"I believe so too, Master."

The two regarded each other for one moment further before they started from this place to return to the upper part of the palace. Qui-Gon could already feel the joy & sadness drifting down from above.

He stopped mid-stride.

"What is it Master?"

"This is not over Obi-Wan. I've a feeling that this was just the beginning of something much, much larger."

Obi-Wan looked on his master's face, & saw nothing but concern etched into his face. Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan, & forced a smile.

"We'll just have to worry about that later. For now, we must go & see if any assistance is needed above."

As Qui-Gon moved to leave, Obi-Wan reached out with his feelings & felt what the other had felt before him, & knew that no help was needed. He thought about what his master said for a moment. He then looked back over the ledge again one final time before running to catch up.

* * *

Ok, ok. I know. A lot of re-hashing of Episode 1's finale, but there was a story I thought would benefit from being told, so please appreciate it as it was intended. However, if you appreciated it enough to have read it all the way down to here, let me know! I'd love some feedback! (Plus I'm starved for human contact! I've not been out of my dungeon for a week!) Plus, if you REALLY liked this, tune in to the chapter immediately following it! Thank you again!


	2. One

These are George Lucas' characters, universe, etc etc! I had nothing to do with them, other than throwing them into a different setting! Big thanks also go out to Bill Slavicsek, Andy Collins, & JD Wiker! These three are where a great deal of Qui-Gon & Anakin's discussion on what a Jedi should be comes from. Thank guys!

* * *

They sat across from each other at the warm hearth. The elder sat cross-legged, the younger the same way. Night had fallen on Alderaan, and master & apprentice were meditating the ways of the living Force. The sounds on the savannah were peaceful. A wild nerf herd grazing in the distance could be heard to bleat indignantly when one would bump into another, prompting a bite or kick to the transgressor. A plains bat was flying high overhead squeaking out high-pitched noises in a search for food. Insects were all around: in the air, on the ground, burrowing within the earth. The Force was all around the pair. Binding them yet not making theminto slaves, permeating them but not generating dependence. It was a near perfect symbiosis. Both with eyes closed, they spoke simultaneously.

"Jedi are the Guardians of Peace in the Galaxy.

Jedi use their Powers to Defend and Protect, Never to Attack Others.

Jedi Respect All Life, in Any Form.

Jedi Serve Others Rather than Ruling Over Them, for the Good of the Galaxy.

Jedi Seek to Improve Themselves through Knowledge & Training."

As the last of the words left their lips, the elder spoke again, with the younger replying.

"There is No Emotion."

"There is Peace."

"There is No Ignorance."

"There is Knowledge."

"There is No Passion."

"There is Serenity."

"There is No Death."

"There is the Force."

Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes to regard his Padawan. He nodded in approval, and said, "Very good, Anakin, but, tell me, what does it mean?"

Anakin Skywalker looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry Master, but which part?"

The Jedi Master smiled. "No, I suppose I did not specify. The latter part: tell me what the latter part means."

Anakin nodded slowly, and wet his lips before speaking. "The contrast between emotion & peace is to garner a separation of the confusion of emotions from the clear thought gained through meditation. This is a necessary quality of a Jedi."

Qui-Gon spoke, "Very good. But what if this peace has no roots other than a Jedi being unaware of some outside factor that could generate an emotional response?"

Young Skywalker, feeling the question out, responded after a moments thought. "Master, this would then lead to the second statement in the code. If a Jedi was unaware of that outside factor, then it is not true peace: it would be ignorance."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Excellent. The second statement is a balance for the first. Please, continue."

Thinking again for a moment the young man replied to his Master's directive. "The second statement of there being no ignorance, but knowledge, is designed to instruct Jedi to understand as many situations as possible to avoid judgment errors, especially during the time when acting upon that knowledge is needed."

"Again, very good," the elder Jedi intoned. "Tell me why it is necessary to understand these hypothetical situations as much as possible."

"If a Jedi knows only one thing well, it can lead him to become absorbed in it, and that in itself can lead to obfuscations of the mind, which isa blindness that a Jedi cannot afford when he is needed to act in a dire situation."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Your insight serves you well Anakin. Now, how doesit apply to the third statement?"

"That overt focus generates a desire to latch on to what one knows; to have it fill the void of the unknown & that is to know longer be objective to it. So the third statement is the course through that. Without passion, serenity exists. When that is embraced objectivity follows. Then a Jedi will be able to see things as the Force does."

A thin smile danced over Qui-Gon's face. "Couldn't it be said that true objectivity is to not exist at all, since even simple observation is to affect something in some way?"

"Hence the fourth rule Master. The only absolute inexistence is death. 'There is No Death; There is the Force.' Anakin explained. "With the Force, all things are possible."

Qui-Gon, about to commend his pupil for such insight, stopped when he heard the last statement. "Be mindful Anakin, your feelings betray you."

"How so Master?"

Qui-Gon stifled a small sigh. "When one states 'With the Force, all things are possible' one is intoning a claim that everything is possible when the Force is with them. This simply is not true, & to think otherwise is to allow arrogance into one's mind. That is most assuredly a swift path down to the Dark Side. If you had said 'For the Force, nothing is impossible', then you would be quite correct."

Anakin looked down into the dirt where he sat. "I'm sorry Master. I misspoke."

"Anakin," came the reply, prompting the Padawan to look at his teacher, "you have nothing to apologize for. And you need not explain yourself to me. I understand that you are doing your best. Should you act in a manner that causes pain or suffering to others, then you should explain your reasoning behind such an act, not just to me though, but to yourself as well. If you discover a rationalization behind what was done, then you can be certain that you were acting out of impulsiveness, which is not only against the Code, but antithetical to the Living Force."

"But, Master, I thought the Living Force encouraged existing in the moment."

Realizing this to be more of a statement than a question, Qui-Gon gave the Padawan a thought-provoking puzzle. "Do you really believe that acting on the Living Force by existing in the moment & impulsiveness are the same?"

"Well, yes, Master. I do," came the response after a brief deliberation. "What else could it be?"

"Ah, Anakin, you must, again, be mindful of your thoughts. To ask 'What else could it be?' means that it cannot be anything else. This too is against the tenets of the Code, which you yourself just finished explaining to me."

His eyes widened as an epiphany set in. "I see master: by limiting my view on that one aspect, I am limiting myself. So, to truly be able to be an effective Jedi, and a disciple of the Living Force, I must keep my mind open to the thought that there is more to the galaxy than just black & white. There are several shades of gray in-between."

"Go on," bade the young man's master.

Thinking again for a moment before continuing, Anakin took a breath. "To say that there is nothing else is to speak out of ignorance. Since ignorance is present, then serenity will be absent as a result because passion flourishes when there is no other recourse known. Because of this there is no hope for peace; within one's self or for the others around him, for when there is a lack of knowledge & serenity then emotions will overpower even the staunchest of Jedi, and a fall to the Dark Side is imminent."

"Outstanding, Anakin," Qui-Gon praised, causing the young man to beam. "I have trained you for the better part of decade now. When you started training under me, you were far older than the Council would have preferred. A mind, such as yours, is usually much more difficult to mold into the ways of the Jedi. But you have performed admirably: learning to harness your impatience, be at peace with yourself, and, most importantly for you I feel, the lesson of letting go."

"Thank you Master," the strong young man replied. "It has been an honor of mine to have a teacher so wise and compassionate as you. Without your guidance, I could not begin to imagine the path my life would've taken."

Qui-Gon smiled, "I'm sure the Living Force would have guided you as it saw fit Anakin, of that you must never doubt."

The Padawan smiled at his venerable teacher. He knew how much Qui-Gon cared for him, &, in fact, Anakin looked at Qui-Gon as the father that never was. For, as Anakin was all too well aware, he had none. Reputably born from the Force itself, he was widely believed to be the Chosen One: a Jedi of prophecy. A foretelling that spoke of a balance being brought to the Force with this One directly behind it, although what that meant was a widely debated subject. Anakin theorized that all of the commotion concerning him was the reasoning behind Qui-Gon staying away from Coruscant for the past nine standard years. He could still remember the day Qui-Gon had been summoned before the Council. They had been back from Naboo for less than six months. Anakin had the feeling now when he thought back on it that the session before the Jedi Masters concerned him.

Then he'd been quite oblivious. All he knew was that the older man had taken him on as his apprentice. When Qui-Gon had come back to his quarters in the Jedi Temple, he simply told him it was time to go. They departed soon after, never staying on one world for too long before going on to the next. It seemed to Anakin that Qui-Gon had spent all of that time paying more attention to Anakin's tutelage, than actual Jedi work. True, they received missions all the time from the Temple, but even on those Qui-Gon was still keeping a close eye on his ward. That's not to say he was stifling: no, Anakin never felt that in the slightest, nor did he feel over-protected. With this thought in mind, he looked at the man. Watched him quietly as he stared into the fire dancing hypnotically, as though moving to an unseen song. He decided to ask.

"Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?" came the acknowledgment without the eyes leaving the fiery ballet.

"May I ask you a question?"

Now looking up at his student, he let concern creep into his voice as he sensed the younger man's apprehension. "Anakin you have always been able to ask whatever question came to mind whenever you would choose to ask it."

Nodding he formed the question in his mind. "Master, I was wondering about why we spent so much time away from Coruscant. I mean, why is it that the other Masters and their Padawans spend most of their time at the Jedi Temple, when we seem to live the existence of exiles?"

Qui-Gon mulled over his pupil's words for a moment, weighing how to respond to them. He answered, "Anakin, you're not being entirely honest here. You wanted to ask me a question. Ask the one you mean, not one where you might glean some information and make assumptions from there. If you truly wish to know something definitive, then ask so there is no room for second guesses on your part after the fact."

"Yes Master. What I meant was, do we stay away from Coruscant, and the Temple, due to a falling out you had with the Council over the issue my training to be a Jedi, do we stay away because you feel that my training is better conducted without influences that might interfere with it," he asked, with a slight shudder at the last possibility as he gave it voice, "or is it because the Council fears me because of the…of the…the prophecy?"

Now with undivided attention given, Qui-Gon was taken aback for a moment. Dangerous ground this was to tread on. Master Yoda had foreseen this moment during that last session that Qui-Gon had attended.

"Know you this, Qui-Gon," the diminutive Master had said, "that one day the boy will ask why a part of the immediate Jedi community he is not. Answer how, will you? Hm? Deceive him, perhaps? Speak the truth will you? And what then? Either way, grave danger I sense at this one's reaction. Grave danger, indeed, down every path this boy has before him."

Qui-Gon came back from his brief reverie as Anakin was still awaiting an answer. He decided on the truth. The truth would have to be what was told to him. How could he tell him otherwise?

"Anakin," he began, "even from the moment when we first met on Tattooine, I could tell that there was no fooling you. You are, and always have been, an extremely astute individual. To answer your first question: yes, from a certain point of view mind you, there were concerns over your training to be a Jedi at such a late age, with a midi-chlorian count so high. To your second: yes, I did indeed feel that your training was better conducted away from the hustle & bustle of Coruscant. You were a young boy fresh off of an Outer Rim world. Distraction after distraction was present for you at Coruscant, so I felt a different approach would be needed. True, nearly every world we've been to could easily be represented by Coruscant alone, but Coruscant held something else that caused concern for me too: politics.

"I felt that if you stayed on Coruscant, politics would do nothing for you in regards to your training, other than ensnare you within them. A disturbance in the Living Force I felt when meditating about the Senate gave me sufficient cause to leave, & bring you with me. There were also several questions & inquiries that had been made on behalf of the then newly-elected Supreme Chancellor around the temple through intermediaries. Whatever Palpatine had wanted information concerning you for, I could not begin to fathom, but it left a disquiet feeling within me: a feeling strong enough to be added to my list of reasons to bring you away from Coruscant to be trained in the ways of the Force.

"And, to answer your last question, I did not sense fear from the council. More like a strong concern. I did not believe you to be in any danger either, but I did feel that a close eye would be kept upon you, & I felt that was an unnecessary pressure to be under in addition to your training. Should you indeed prove to be the Chosen One, then all the more reason to train you as effectively as is possible. The lure of the Dark Side is ever present, but its threat is ever more present for you."

A sudden look of incredulity passed over Anakin's face. "How is that possible Master? If I'm as strong as you believe me to be, then shouldn't I be that much more resistant to temptation?"

Qui-Gon shook his head solemnly. "If anything, Anakin, it would make you that much more susceptible. Take the ancient Jedi proverb: 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' You would be wise to remember that Anakin, because that is the very reason the Council is wary of you. Instead of resenting them for it, proving to them that you are above it is everything you should strive for. Rise above, but be wary yourself."

"Master?" asked Anakin, not fully comprehending.

"Be wary of yourself, young man, be wary of your own arrogance. True, you, as I believe, are the Chosen One, but you can end up becoming your own worst enemy should you decide to ignore the tenets of the code. This is why it's so important for you to know them. When you know them to the degree that a Jedi should, & should you truly desire to be a Jedi as you once told me so long ago, then it only follows that living the Code is the next step in that journey. But, all of that can come crashing down should your arrogance get the better of you. Do you understand, Anakin?"

A nod from a head with receptive blue eyes was the Padawan's reply. "Yes Master. I believe I do."

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "Now, as coincidence would have it, we've been summoned by the Council."

Anakin's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise, but then quickly narrowed to what Qui-Gon felt was a small degree of distrust. "May I ask why, Master?"

"Anakin, you need not distrust the council. Pay heed to what we just spoke of."

"I'm sorry Master. I will do better."

Qui-Gon looked at his student as he stood up from the ground. "I'm not certain, but I know it involves the very politics I'm leery of, & I believe that you should be as well."

Anakin stood too & stretched, his Padawan braid reacting to the gentle breeze that had picked up again. The two Jedi looked out at the herd of Nerfs still grazing, still bleating at each other occasionally. Anakin folded his arms over his chest, only to realize his Master was holding the same pose while looking on at the same herd. The animals stank, but they were not what caused Anakin to wrinkle his nose. "I will be on my guard Master. If there is something amiss, I will do my best to sense it."

"I believe you will Anakin, but do not overextend yourself. This arena we're about to enter is a step above anything you have ever done before. We both must tread carefully. Trust your instincts while we're there, but be aware of what is around you. There is a reason for the phrase 'silver-tongued politician.' Be mindful, & follow my lead. I do not wish to spend any more time on Coruscant than necessary."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that it might involve my trial?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's a possibility. You have had half the time training as other Padawans, but you have grown that much more quickly than any other Jedi before you. Obi-Wan wasn't even Knighted until after the whole Naboo affair, and he was already past his 25th standard year." He then turned toward Anakin. "Do not, however, get your hopes up. Should you do so, & what you expected doesn't occur, how do you think you would react?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Upset, Master. I would be upset. I see where this is going though, & you're right. It's an emotion that I can't afford. I will subdue my eagerness master."

"Very good Anakin. Now get some rest. A shuttle is scheduled to pick us up from Aldera tomorrow morning."

"Yes Master." And he turned to go to his bedroll.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Remember all that we spoke of, but clear your head of distressing thoughts. Meditate on the Living Force as you go to sleep, & perspective will be gained when you wake."

"Yes Master. Goodnight," and with that he got into his bedroll & fell asleep instantly.

Qui-Gon Jinn watched his student & envied his ability to fall asleep anywhere, something he had admired in the past.

"Goodnight Anakin," he murmured. He then turned to look back at the grassy savannah, & watched as the nerf herd moved on.

* * *

Woo. This was tricky to write! With Anakin being trained by a completely different (not to mention more experienced) person, his personality would be completely different as well! Anyhoo, I hope I captured it just about right. For those of you faithful few, there will be some familiar faces showing up (sooner or later), but some action scenes will be fast approaching too. For those of you that didn't really care for the heavy dialogue: don't worry! Lightsabers are coming your way! For those of you that do like heavy dialogue, cool to you! I personally like Star Wars with some deep thinking to it, so there will be a lot of that too! Thanks again for reading! And, reviews if you liked it, reviews if you didn't! I'd really like to know either way! Thank you!


	3. Two

Hi again! Before the inevitable disclaimer, a huge THANK YOU to those of you who left me such supportive reviews! A big smile was mine while I read them! I hope I continue to impress & entertain all of you with the continuing story! Now, George Lucas owns everything Star Wars. He even owns a better part of my monthly salary because so much cool stuff gets produced from licenses companies have to produce Star Wars merchandise. However the character of Iirth Fann is original. And now: on with the story!

_He raised his arms jubilantly, hearing the crowd cheer his name while the bright suns beat down. He saw Qui-Gon & Jar-Jar run towards him, joy filling them. He saw Padme, the angel from out past the moons of Iago, filled with a sense of relief. His friend Kitster embraced him._

"_That was so wizard, Ani," the darker-skinned boy exclaimed to him over the crowd's cheers. "I knew you could do it!"_

_Anakin felt Qui-Gon lift him up to his shoulders so the Boonta Eve spectators could greet their champion. Anakin added his voice to the din. He then realized something, as he sat perched on the Jedi's shoulders. One voice was absent. One face was missing._

_A hush fell over the audience gathered. Even the white with blue trim astro-droid, which had come along with the Jedi, the handmaiden, and the Gungan, was unusually quiet. The boy could feel the slight arid breeze blow throughout the speedway. Anakin slipped down from his place of honor, & looked around at the crowd that was now staring right back at him. As he slowly turned around to look at Qui-Gon, and saw the bearded-man's face regarding him in turn, he realized that he was now in the garage where the pod racers did last minute tuning to their vehicles. He felt a pair of hands turn him around by his shoulders, & Padme hugged him._

"_Thank you, Anakin, we owe everything to you!" she stated with such gratitude in her voice. She let go of him & he felt another, more familiar, pair of hands turn him around. He closed his eyes, ready to accept the embrace from his mother._

"_It's so wonderful, Anakin!" she exclaimed softly. "You've brought hope to those that had none!" As she came away from him, he opened his eyes to a horror. Normally weather worn, but gentle, Shmi Skywalker's face was a myriad of bruises, lesions, & sores. Her hair: matted & unkempt. The clothes on her small frame were dirty & tattered. Anakin's eyes widened, not out of fear, but out of a heart-felt empathy. He knew he should love this woman, should cherish her for birthing him, but all he felt was her suffering. His heart went out to her. He reached out to her, to embrace her as she had him, but he passed through her as though she were a hologram. He stumbled, nearly falling on his face, when the garage evaporated into a bright room._

"Anakin? Anakin!" cried the voice that belonged to the person shaking him. "Wake up!"

He blinked a few times, shaking the hazy feeling from his head. He regarded the one sitting next to him. Iirth Fann, also a Padawan learner, looked on at him with concern. Anakin's interim roommate, stood up, giving the half-awake human room to coalesce.

"You were having a nightmare, my friend," Iirth explained. "It sounded like you were in a great deal of distress."

Anakin shook his head again as he sat up in his bed. He'd been back in the Jedi Temple for less than seventy-two hours. The Council had so far not uttered a word to either him or his master about what they wanted from the pair, but Anakin was glad that he prepared himself by not expecting his Trials: they were most certainly not the reason for this visit.

However, he & his master had gleaned some information from the shuttle pilot that had picked them up from Aldera. There was a movement in the Republic now: planets desiring secession from the main ruling body. Independence was being demanded. The Trade Federation, the Banking Clans, even the Technocratic Union were a large part of this revolution. Most startling was the leader of this movement: Qui-Gon's own former master Dooku, now having taken back up the hereditary title of Count that had been cast aside during his years as a widely respected & highly regarded member of the Jedi Order, was acting as a firebrand to those ideals being sought.

There had been talks initiated in the Senate pertaining to the passing of a Military Creation Act. Hot debate had sprung up throughout the governing body over this issue: should the Separatists, as those bodies wanting secession had been dubbed, secede then should they be forced back into the status quo that the Republic had held for so many millennia? A recall was issued forth for all senators to return to Coruscant to vote on this important issue.

Anakin was clearly starting to see why Qui-Gon was so adamant about staying clear of Coruscant: the political morass that made up the Senate was evident even here in the temple, for even the few other Padawans that he had spoken with had had little to speak of other than this development. The other main talk was a similar recall of nearly every Jedi from the Core to the Mid Rim. Iirth, as well as his master, were beckoned just as Qui-Gon & Anakin had been. The Council, according to some, was holding its breath to see which direction the Military Creation Act vote went.

"Are you going to be all right, Anakin?" asked the Iridonian Zabrak breaking the other out of his reverie. "Do you need a glass of water or something?"

Touched by the other's compassion, Anakin merely shook his head while adding, "No. Thank you Iirth. It was just a bad dream. I apologize for waking you."

Iirth, leaning against a bulkhead as his human counterpart swung his legs out of bed & started dressing himself merely stated, "It's of no concern. My species is one that does not require as much sleep as yours. I was up reading anyway."

Anakin looked at the chronometer next to his bed. It told him it was three-and-three-quarter standard hours after the new day had begun. He sighed softly. He decided, without reserve, that he preferred his bedroll to a durafoam mattress. He also decided he definitely preferred sleeping out under the open stars as opposed to a room indoors. Anakin looked as Iirth made his way back to his desk, & started up his novel again.

"What are you reading anyway?"

Iirth turned toward as the human slipped his boots on, & showed the title to him. Anakin read it once, & then again to be certain he read it right the first time. He suppressed a grin.

"_It Came from Ord Mantell_?" he asked.

The Zabrak shrugged & grinned. "It may not be an award winner, but it helps to un-boggle the mind after a long day of intense Jedi philosophy, and lightsaber training."

Anakin laughed because he could relate to what the other had said. Jedi philosophy could most certainly make one's head spin, and Master Windu's lightsaber training, from what he'd heard, was most certainly a practice in extreme physical endurance.

He made to leave their small apartment.

"Going out?"

Anakin nodded at question. "I just need some fresh air."

Iirth smiled at him as he left, & went back to his novel after the portal closed. He'd known him less than three full days & Iirth liked Anakin Skywalker already. Although Iirth could feel something underneath his roommate's calm surface, what exactly he was not certain, but something never the less. He had felt that Skywalker would make a great Jedi Knight someday, and admired the discipline that the young man's aura exuded. He was also relatively certain that the young human was supposed to be known to him, but why he did not know. He decided to ask his master about it when breakfast came around. Breakfast: now there was a pleasant thought.

Y0Y

Qui-Gon Jinn moved with the grace belying one of his experiences. With arms crossing his chest, he came to a balcony overlooking Coruscant's lit skyline. A breathtaking sight was this immediate part of the city-planet, especially at night. Simultaneously a sparkling jewel & a cesspool of corruption, Qui-Gon could feel eddies & flows of the Force in this place. He also felt the reason he approached the overlook: a silhouette of a humanoid figure taking in the scene. As the humanoid stood, leaning on the balcony's railing, Qui-Gon could sense the tumult within the other.

"What's on your mind, Anakin?" the Jedi Master asked the hunched figure.

Anakin, without stirring from his perch, responded with a small sigh. "I had another dream, Master."

"Your mother?" the elder asked as he, too, leaned on the rail within a meter to his apprentice's left.

Anakin, still looking out over the night skyline, nodded a confirmation. Qui-Gon could see eyes looking for something as their owner studied the city.

"What happened?"

"Pain, Master. I felt severe, unyielding pain. Suffering," Anakin responded. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now & I felt her suffering." He brought his sea blue eyes up to Qui-Gon's cerulean.

Qui-Gon studied his charge, reaching out with his senses. "You are experiencing exceptionally turbulent emotions over this."

Anakin looked back out over the city. "Truthfully Master, it's all I can think about. I know I'm supposed to have my emotions in check: it's not adhering to the Code to do otherwise, but I can't get her screams out of my mind. They pierce me to the core, and it's overwhelming. It's like I'm caught up in a tempest & the only way to ride it out is to travel to the eye of the storm or get swallowed up if I stay outside it." He then turned again to look into his master's eyes.

Qui-Gon considered what Anakin was saying as he delved into the young man's inner depths. "You mean to go to her then."

"I want to Master, about that I will not lie, but I will remain here. I will not abandon my responsibilities to you or the Jedi Order," came the adamant answer.

Now Qui-Gon cast his view away from the other to look out at the brightly lit duracrete & plasteel ocean. He sighed softly. "You know, I can remember talking to another Padawan of mine here on this very balcony about ten years ago."

Confused about the abrupt re-direction of the conversation, Anakin asked, "You mean Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. He & I were discussing his own swiftly approaching Knighthood, as well as, of all things, you."

Intrigued by this, the younger man queried, "Me?"

Nodding, "Yes, you. He was unsure of what to make of you at the time, & expressed his concerns to me: concerns that were similar to the Council's. However, since then, he has become one of your greatest advocates. Every time we speak he asks me how you are coming along. He believes, as I do, about the prophecy concerning your destiny & is glad to know you. In fact he counts you among one of his closest friends. He feels that you, should you continue down the path you are currently traveling, will come to be the very model for generations of Jedi following to emulate."

Anakin's eyes widened at such unabashed praise. He actually considered Obi-Wan a friend as well, but considering the difference of age & experience, the act of friendship was never truly explored. And to hear that Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan had actually had a conversation of such depth regarding him was something that Anakin never thought of. As honored as he felt to receive such accolades, he still felt the urgency to return to Tatooine. Even now, though awake, he could feel the echoes of the transpired events while asleep.

"I'm sorry Master, but I miss the point of the comparison of then & now."

"Point? No, there was no point to it: I was just musing." Qui-Gon explained. He sighed softly again, before turning to "I don't suppose this dream will go away. I do know that there have been cases in the past where Jedi could experience glimpses of future events. Considering your uncanny strength in the Force, I would be remiss in thinking that these are just mere dreams."

"What are you saying Master?"

"Saying he is that to you the Force speaks," interrupted a voice from behind the two on the rail.

Qui-Gon & Anakin faced the source, bowing after they turned. "Master Yoda," they said simultaneously.

The diminutive Jedi master hovered a meter-and-a-half off the floor in an anti-grav chair. "A disturbance in the Force felt I this early morning. Interrupted my sleep it did," the green Jedi Master grumbled with a slight chuckle. "Now, two Jedi before me I see, discussing troubling events they are. Imagine why one only could."

As he brought his transport in from the archway to also look over the skyline, Qui-Gon stated, "We're discussing young Skywalker's mother. He's been experiencing troubling dreams of her lately. I believe it is possible that the Living Force is talking to him, guiding him."

"Aware of your opinion I am, Master Qui-Gon. Still clouded this young man's future is. Wary we must be of every decision regarding his path."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," Anakin said, eyes focused on the Council head, "I do not feel that my path is as clouded as might be believed."

"No? No, I suppose not you do," came the reply as the Yoda turned to regard the two humans. "Still, clouded never-the-less. Forbidden contact with family members is. Know you this, Anakin. Only confusion and turmoil it causes."

"He is right about that Anakin. Remember what I told you about Xanatos, & the result of him returning to his father."

"But Master," Anakin exclaimed, "I am not Xanatos! He made that choice of his own free will, just as I will choose mine, but it will not lead down the path he took."

Yoda & Qui-Gon looked at each other, then back at the strong young man standing silhouetted against Coruscant at night.

"On this," Yoda solemnly intoned, "everything depends."

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "We will need a ship."

"Too big a ship for two will be. Too noticeable it is. Take you instead the new fighters given by the Kuati. In the upper hanger bay the _Delta-7_'s are. Permission you have to take them. Made a call will be to prepare them for you."

Both humans bowed to the floating master, & turned to leave.

"Anakin, a moment if you will," Yoda called.

Qui-Gon strode through the archway while Anakin turned to face Yoda.

"Yes Master?"

"Take heed you must. A trying time for you I sense is fast approaching. Tempted by the Dark Side you will be. Be mindful of your training: save you it can!"

Anakin, sensing Yoda's sincerity, smiled. "I will Master. Please keep faith in me: I will not fail you."

"Fail me? Oh, no, Anakin, fail me you will not. Fail yourself you will, & doom yourself to a lonely path should the quick & easy road you take. I have faith, however, that failure is not your destiny. May the Force be with you young Skywalker."

Anakin bowed again. "And may the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

When Anakin left, Yoda turned back out to look over the city. "Troubling: this is. Meditate on this more, I must."

Y0Y

Anakin caught up with his master at the entrance to the upper hangar bay. Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan as he approached, and laid a hand on his shoulder when the young man was near.

"Come, Anakin. Let us go find the source of your dreams."

Anakin managed a brief grin. "I hope to resolve this as quickly as possible. I can sense that we will be needed in the near future by our brethren," he said softly.

Qui-Gon gave Anakin a curious look, but simply nodded before turning back to the task at hand.

They walked through the massive durasteel doors into the hangar bay. Not exactly the hub of activity this time of day, but there were a few droids bustling about, along with a night crew mechanic or two working on a ship that had its innards outside of its hull. One droid made its way over to them. Coppery in color, it introduced itself as VG-9H9.

"You are designation: Jinn, Qui-Gon and designation: Skywalker, Anakin?" it queried.

"That is correct," Qui-Gon answered it. "Master Yoda said that two Delta-7's would be made ready for us."

"Affirmative. This way please," it droned. It led them to another door on the opposite side of the bay, and through that was another hangar filled with red with white trim, wedge-shaped starfighters.

Anakin walked up to one, & could feel a slight giddiness underneath his otherwise calm exterior. Flying was something he'd enjoyed when he was a child. Although whenever a situation involving piloting in any way arose, Qui-Gon deferred to the junior Jedi, Anakin still thrilled at the prospect of being behind a stick. A frown crossed his face as he berated himself for such an indulgence. This was a mission, & he must approach it as such.

As he & Qui-Gon neared the fighters that had been prepared for them, he could start to make out some of the finer details on the fighter: a spare parts compartment in the aft tail, four fire-linked laser cannon emplacements, & a hardwired astromech droid on the port wing just forward of the cockpit. He had to admit he was impressed.

9H9's vocabulator went into action again, "Both of your Delta-7 _Aethersprite_-class starfighters are not hyperspace-capable, however programmed into the R4 droids are the coordinates for a TransGalMeg Industries hyperdrive booster ring currently outside of Coruscant's orbit. Please allow the R4 droid to dock for you, as it has been programmed to perform this task without error."

Qui-Gon raised a slight eyebrow toward his pupil. Either not seeing it or not acknowledging it, Anakin went to one of the Delta-7's.

"R4," he asked, prompting a binary trill, "will you open the cockpit hatch please?"

The swiveling dome of the droid whirled around from facing him to the hatch, which open swiftly & silently. Anakin boarded, & settled into his seat finding a communicator set to be worn on the right side of the head.

Qui-Gon moved into the other fighter, putting his headset on as well.

As their respective hatches closed, they could make out 9H9 giving the traditional Jedi farewell. "May the Force be with you, designations: Jinn, Qui-Gon and Skywalker, Anakin."

They took off into the great void of space, still feeling the Force all around them. As they flew, Anakin felt the temptation to take off the autopilot, but decided against it, remembering how he'd berated himself earlier for such impetuousness. If there ever was a time for it, now was most certainly not it.

As the ships rounded to where dawn was just breaking over an over-cast part of the planet, Anakin could make out a large, sliver-colored space transport being flanked by two smaller yellow starfighters. He checked his sensors.

"Master," Anakin said into his communicator, "I'm picking up a registered diplomatic transport from Naboo off to zero-five-nine."

Qui-Gon looked onto his sensors, confirming what was said to him. "It would appear that Senator Amidala is returning to cast her vote concerning the Military Creation act as well."

"If we get back before she leaves Coruscant, I would like to say hello to her. We've not seen her ten years Master. I'm sure she'd appreciate the visit."

Not sensing anything other than a friendly interest, Qui-Gon merely said, "If there's time Anakin. Let us keep focused on the here & now."

"Yes Master," came the response. "We're nearly at the coordinates for the boosters."

Looking onto his dash display, Qui-Gon nodded to himself. "That's affirmative."

The Delta-7's moved in tandem as they docked up with two booster rings right next to each other. The Jedi waited as the astrogation coordinates for Tatooine were locked into the nav-computer.

"Master?" Anakin called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me Anakin. As I have told you several times in the past: the Living Force beckons, & its call will be answered." Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan's earnestness. "But your sincerity is appreciated."

Anakin also smiled. "May the Force be with us, Master."

"Indeed," was the final word Qui-Gon spoke as the stars in realspace stretched out into infinitely long lines, the fighters hurling their passengers into the depths of the future that lay before them.

Eesh! This was even harder, not to mention longer, than its predecessor! Well, suffice to say that once I hit on the vein I was aiming for, I couldn't find a place to stop! Well, hopefully I will be getting out the next chapter sooner than this one! As everyone remembers from AOTC when Anakin went to go find his mother, it didn't turn out so well for the Tusken Raiders. This is gonna be a good one, so please stay tuned! Thank you!


End file.
